Mais dans quelle on s'est fourré ?
by Stphanie
Summary: Trois jeunes filles qui pensaient passer quelques jours entre amies se retrouvent transportées dans un rêve..?..fantasme..?..autre réalité..?..


**Titre : Mais dans quelle on s'est fourré !? **

**Auteur : MOI**

**E-mail ****:laetitia.Delagetiscali.fr**

**Base :allez un petit effort.. ils sont cinq...nan c'est pas le club des cinq...ils sont beaux...c'est ...c'est...gundam wing....**

**Genre : un poil d'humour, avec pit'être un doigt de romance à venir, le tout mélangé de beaux mecs...essaye le moins possible d'être OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Ils sont malheureusement pas à moi TT**

**Résumé : Trois jeunes filles qui pensaient passer quelques jours entre amies, se trouvent transportées dans un rêve..?..fantasme..?...autre réalité..?...Siouplait soyez gentilles, c'est ma première fic indulgence please...**

**Chapitre 1 : Comment tout commence ? Ou Saloperie de téléphone portable !?**

**Tout commence, c'est pendant mes vacances, avec mes amies que j'ai rencontré sur le net : Sophie et Marie deux sœurs... se sont-elles aussi des fans de gundam wing . Ce « célèbre » animé qui passait sur M6, mais surtout « célèbre » pour un bon nombre de fan fictions dans tout les genres surtout le yaoi... et je dois dire que certaines sont bien écrites mais d'autres sont ... bref et vous me direz mais quel est le lien entre tout ça, si lien il y a ? Et bien vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir, lisez la suite... si vous n'avez pas peur ...**

**Le début de cette histoire commence vers le 25 juin 2004 j'achète mon magazine de mangas préféré ( non je ne citerai pas le nom ), dans la petite ville de en région parisienne où j'habite et pour trouver un manga il faut faire une trentaine de kilomètre, et n'ayant pas encore le permis (c'est pour bientôt) je dois embêter mon papa chéri que j'aime, qu'il est gentil d'emmener ça fifille acheter des mangas.**

**Et oh joie, je vois sur le dos de la couverture _exposition sur le japon les 2 3 4 juillet._ Je rentre en courant à la maison en disant à ma mère dans son bureau :**

**Moi, fatiguée pour être rentrée en courant : '' Maman ...va.. y... avoir...une expo sur le japon... à Paris... va y avoir pleins de truc... sur les mangas.''**

**Maman, au téléphone : '' Ma chérie c'est toi ? ''À l'interlocuteur : '' Attends deux petites secondes.'' À moi : '' répète...''**

**Moi, ayant repris mon souffle : '' J'aimerai aller à Paris pendant la durée de l'expo sur le japon, je peux ? ''**

**Maman :'' C'est quand ?''**

**Moi, hésitante : '' Euuh... du 2 au 4 juillet s'il te plait je vais demander à Sophie et Marie si elles peuvent me rejoindre, tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé.''**

**Maman : '' Ah oui tes copines, celles qui sont sœurs, c'est çà ?''**

**Moi :'' Oui...''**

**Maman : '' On verra ce soir avec ton père, je lui en parlerais.''**

**Moi : '' Merci.''**

**Chouette c'est génial, je suis super contente, elle a pas dis oui mais elle va en parler avec le vieux, ( j'appelle toujours mon père le vieux parce qu'il m'appelle, ma sœur et moi les jeunes..) et elle a pas pensé qu'on s'en va en vacances dans deux jours ouai.**

**Maman, précipitamment : '' Fanny t'as pas oublier on s'en va en vacances dans deux jours et tu ne pourras ...''**

**Moi, mince elle a pas oublié et zut, j'ai pas envie d'aller dans un coin paumé, où il y a pleins d'araignées et j'aime pas aller là-bas :'' Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis majeure depuis deux mois, responsable...''**

**Maman : ''Oui, je sais j' vais y réfléchir avec ton père ce soir ok ?''**

**Moi, pas rassuré pour autant : '' Ouai d'accord on en reparle avec papa.''**

**Je sors du bureau excitée et vais dans la chambre de ma sœur chérie à moi que j'aime, (non je ne faillote pas du tout ) sur l'ordi pour envoyer un mail à Sophie et Marie. Mon petit mail écrit je regarde l'heure 11h45, et mince j'ai ma leçon de conduite dans un quart d'heure. Je sors vite de la chambre, dis au revoir à ma mère et dévale les escaliers très vite et croise mon père dans la cours...**

**Moi, lui sautant dessus et l'embrassant sur la joue : '' Bonjour mon petit papa chéri.''**

**Papa, abasourdi par le choc, bah oui se prendre une Stéphanie ça coupe le souffle, je lui est sauté dessus en courant alors.... : **

'' **Bonjour Rati '' (on ne rigole pas )'' tu vas conduire combien de temps aujourd'hui ? ''**

**Moi, me dégageant : '' Deux je mangerai après je te laisse, elle arrive salut. ''**

**Je repars en courant tandis que mon père me regarde prendre place dans la voiture d'auto-école et se dit qu'il a bien de la chance de ne pas être sur la route... il est pas rassuré pour les autres automobilistes (c'est véridique il dit que je conduis comme une folle...)**

****

**Donc deux heures après, (je ne raconte pas ce qui c'est passé c'est inintéressant), je rentre embrasse ma mère qui est encore téléphone ( elle travaille à la maison donc au téléphone) et vais sur l'ordi pour savoir si les filles ont répondu au message... et oui elles peuvent y aller et attendent ma réponse qui je l'espère sera positive. J'éteins l'ordinateur et je vais manger à la cuisine.**

****

**Le soir vers 19h00 j'entends quelqu'un qui monte les escaliers, je sors de ma chambre en courant (encore me direz-vous, oui c'est une habitude) je me bats avec le chien pour dire bonsoir à mon père.**

**Moi, virant le chien : '' Bonsoir mon pitit papa chéri à moi que j'aiiiiiime....''**

**Papa, mort de rire puis méfiant : '' Bonsoir.... qu'est ce que tu veux ? '' **

**Moi, me débattant toujours avec le chien : ''Moi... riiiien '', au chien :**

'' **Filou pousses-toi, t' es chiant''.( Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité pendant le déroulement de cette fic. )**

**Papa, sérieux : '' Ta mère m'a parlé de ton projet d'aller avec tes amies à Paris au truc de mangaga...''**

**Moi, le coupant et un peu inquiète de sa réponse : '' Et alors je peux... puis d'abords c'est pas mangaga mais manga...c'est oui ? ''**

**Papa, surpris par le changement de mon comportement : '' Et bien avec ta mère on en a longuement discuté et....''**

**Ma sœur, intéressée : '' De quoi vous parlez, ah oui si elle peut aller à Paris avec ses copines c'est ça ? Chouette se serait super de se débarrasser de toi pendant un mois le pieds ! ! !.... ''**

**Moi, surprise que ma sœur soit au courant et qu'elle coupe la parole à mon père : '' Ouai et comment tu sais ça toi ? '' A mon père qui en a profité pour « s'échapper » : '' bon c'est oui ou non ? ''**

**Papa, agacé qu'on lui coupe la parole : '' Oui tu peux y aller, va prévenir tes copines c'est bon... ''**

**Moi, toute contente : '' Super c'est génial merci. ''**

**Et je partis dans la chambre de ma sœur sur l'ordi pour préparer ce pitit séjour, bah oui faut réserver l'hôtel, faire un petit planning ce que l'on va visiter en premier etc...**

****

**Le jour j, dans la « très belle » ville de Paris sous une chaleur digne de la canicule de l'an dernier, (envoyer vos dons pour les personnes âgées à mon adresse e-mail, je vous promets d'en faire bon usage). J'arrive à l'hôtel, demande la clé de ma chambre à la réceptionniste et elle m'annonce, à ma grande surprise, que mes deux amis sont arrivées.**

**Je monte et j'aperçois les deux jeunes filles qui me reconnaissent.**

**Sophie, l'air ravie :' 'Stéphanie, salut tu es déjà là c'est super on va pouvoir y aller. ''**

**Marie, pas surprise du comportement de sa sœur : '' Sophie laisse-lui le temps de se reposer elle vient à peine d'arriver, je suis ravie de te voir.''**

**Moi : '' Salut les filles ça fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous voir en vrai...enfin de vous parler, en face...''**

**Marie l'air d'acquiescer ce que je dis : '' Oui c'est vrai j'étais impatiente de te rencontrer...bon il se fait tard qu'elle heure il est....''**

**Sophie affamée : '' Whaou il est déjà 19h00 bon on va aller dîner et après je te montrerai les mangas que j'ai apporté.''**

**J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et nous sortons de l'hôtel pour aller nous restaurer, puis nous flânons dans les rues de Paris, en parlant de notre passion commune les mangas mais surtout gundam wing :**

**Moi, enthousiaste dès que l'on parle de mon animé favoris : '' Je l'ai découvert en regardant le tout premier épisode, et j'ai tout de suite accroché...et vous ? ''**

**Sophie : '' Moi je faisais mes devoirs devant la télé et je suis tombé dessus par hasard, c'est le passage où Duo et Heero se rencontrent. Mes préférés sont Duo et Quatre....Tandis que Marie elle n'est pas fan, elle dit que c'est juste un animé pour mec.'' tout bas : ''n'empêche elle regarde quand même...''**

**Marie, soudainement intéressé par la conversation : '' T'es marrantes-toi je te signale qu'on est dans la même chambre, alors j'ai pas trop le choix...et puis faut bien se tenir informé non ? ''à moi : '' Dis-moi Stéph, quel est ton gundam boy préféré ? ''**

**Moi, réfléchissant : '' Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière pour l'un ou pour l'autre, ils ont chacun leurs qualités et leurs défauts... je n'arrive pas à me décider qui et mieux que l'autre...''**

**Marie en baillant :'' Ouai je suis d'accord, mais j'ai quand même une petite préférence pour Trowa et Heero... je suis épuisée si on rentrait demain on a une journée épuisante qui nous attend...''**

**Sophie : '' Mouai... tu n'aimes pas Duo parce qu'il parle tout le temps, Quatre parce qu'il est trop mère poule et Wufei parce qu'il n'aime pas les filles.'' puis en baillant : ''Bon rentrons...''**

****

**Dans notre chambre d'hôtel, en sécurité après avoir pris une bonne douche relaxante et rafraîchissante :**

**Les filles : '' Super ta nuisette ...''**

**Moi, très fière de ce compliment : '' Merci et je dois dire que les vôtres sont très drôles....ce sont de super tenues de soirées...'' éclat de rire général.**

**Sophie, surprise : '' Whaou tu as les cheveux vachement longs '' ( il m'arrive en dessous des fesses )'' j'avais pas fais attention, tu les tresses souvent ? ''**

**Moi : '' Oui quand il fait chaud ou quand je travaille...''**

**Marie impressionnée : ''Tu pourrai .......''**

**BIP BIP BIP ( bruit d'un téléphone portable )**

**Moi, répondant : '' Téléphone portable de Stéphanie j'écoute ...''**

_**Voix : '' Vous avez un nouveau message de.....''**_

**Moi : '' Ce sont mes parents, il est tard, je l'ai rappellerai demain '', à Sophie : '' oh super c'est Blind Target j'arrive pas à le trouver... peut- être que demain je pourrai me l'acheter...''**

**Sophie : '' Ouai moi je recherche des posters surtout de Duo.''**

**Marie : '' On s'en serait douté, moi je recherche des mangas pour remplir ma collection....''**

**BIP BIP BIP**

**Moi, énervé : '' Il m'énerve ce téléphone il va passer par la fenêtre un de ces jours...''au téléphone : ''je sais tu viens de me le dire j'ai un nouveau message gnia gnia gnia ...'' Les filles se rapprochent et là un phénomène pas naturel du tout ce produit mon portable devient tout chaud et il en sort une énorme lumière bleue qui nous aspire on ne sait où....**

**Toutes les trois : '' ahahahahaahahahhaah......''**

**Bande annonce du prochain chapitre :**

**Dans une pièce exiguë :**

**Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année avec une longue tresse châtain, lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses : '' Et qu'est ce que tu fais, tu peux pas rentrer dans les toilettes des filles ? A moins que tu sois une fille ça reste à vérifier...''**

**Un garçon les cheveux en batailles et un regard bleu colbat : ''**

**Je dois te surveiller, alors je reste avec toi.''**

**La jeune fille : '' Je risque pas de m'échapper y a pas de fenêtre, à moins que tu penses que je passe par les conduits d'aérations ou d'évacuation. Mais t'inquiète y a aucuns risques.''**

****

**Dans une sorte de salle d'interrogatoire, une autre jeune fille les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules, s'adressant à un soldat : '' Vous allez me faire poirauter encore longtemps...parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire moi...''**

**A suivre...**


End file.
